


All that Glitters

by ElisaReven



Category: Barry Allen - Fandom, The Flash, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Original character, Barry Allen and you, F/M, Grant Gustin - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Reader Insert, Reader and Barry Allen, The Flash - Freeform, The Flash TV series, The Flash and Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaReven/pseuds/ElisaReven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is from this universe and is transported into the world of the Flash and Central City; where she finds out there is more to her than she thought. </p><p>Reader/Barry Allen pairing eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A new Flash series! 

The reader is from this universe and is transported into the world of the Flash and Central City; where she finds out there is more to her than she thought. 

Reader/Barry Allen pairing eventually. 

You arrived through a gap between the worlds but you were not completely sure how you had fallen through it. You had been watching a TV show where this sort of thing happened all the time but you hardly believed it could happen in real life. Still here you were in a city that most definitely was not your own in the middle of the night. You looked around you, something about this place felt familiar somehow.  
Pulling your jacket tighter around your body you started walking figuring you would find a police officer at some point who might be able to help you. Soon enough you found yourself walking down a very busy street. Yellow taxi’s were speeding up and down the road and everyone seemed in such a rush. You realised very quickly that you were no longer in England, this had to be somewhere in America. You decided to slip down one of the less busy streets, in an attempt to collect your thoughts and emotions. You were so confused. How could you possibly have slipped through a portal to a different country? That was when you saw it, Star labs, the building rising up above you, looming down on you. One of the towers had been blown apart.  
‘The explosion’ You thought to yourself. You didn’t get a chance to thin about any more because a bolt of lightening past in front of you and there stood a man in a black suit. Your breath hitched, you knew too well who this guy was.  
“How are you here?” He asked, his voice deep and foreboding.  
“I umm.”  
“Tell me how you are here (Y/N)” He took a step closer to you and you instinctively took one backwards.  
“How do you know my name?” Your mind was whirling, how could the Zoom know your name?  
“I have been looking for you.” His hand came out and landed heavily on your shoulder, his fingers gripping you forcing you to step forward. Another flash of lightning came out of nowhere and you fell backwards onto the ground and watched as Zoom skidded sideways. A smaller, thinner man in a red suit stood on his place now, staring at him.  
Zoom stood up, looked between you and the other man before growling and speeding away.  
The manin the red suit turned round to you and knelt down.  
“Are you okay?” There was genuine concern on his face.  
“Flash?” Your voice came out in a whisper. He grinned, never tiring of hearing people call him that.  
He held out a hand to help you up and you took it.  
“Did he hurt you?”  
“I… no he didn’t I think he wanted to… I don’t really know I’m so confused. You’re Barry Allan, the Flash and that was Zoom and I-”  
His hands on your shoulders stopped your rambling.  
“How do you know who I am?”  
You gulped.  
“Oh, um…I don’t think I should be here. I don’t know how it happened. I was walking home from work and then I was here. You’re a comic book, a TV show but you’re standing here in front of me.” You pause for a moment and bring your eyes up to his. “Wait are you…is this a prank? I know I’m a nerd but really who put you up to this?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I don’t, Oh god, this is it isn’t it? In the show you’re dealing with Zoom and Earth two, now I guess I come from Earth three and…and…” Suddenly you’re feeling very light headed and your body starts to slump forward, Barry’s hands on your shoulders the only thing keeping you up.  
“Whow, hey, hey.” He scoops you up into his arms and runs inside the lab laying you down on the bed and calling Caitlin over. She checks you over as you lie unconscious on the bed.  
Barry has removed his mask but still has the Flash suit on, his arms crossed over his chest as he watches you from the door. Cisco steps up behind him.  
“So?”  
“I have no idea she was rambling on about us, she knew who I was, said something about a TV show and a different Earth.”  
“Is she from Earth two?”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“A new one?”  
“Possibly, but Zoom knew who she was.”  
“Maybe he knew her doppelgänger.” Cisco shrugged. Caitlin stepped over to them, holding a tablet in her hand and scrolling through a page.  
“Okay I ran her DNA and I got a match. Her name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N), but she died, two weeks after the explosion here. She is buried in the cemetery.”  
Barry furrowed his brow and looked over at your sleeping form. He was sure he had recognized you. Without another word to anyone else he sped away, straight to the cemetery where he found your headstone. Of course he knew you.  
*****  
Cisco looked at Caitlin and raised his eyebrows.  
“She was at the police station about a month before she died, She’s from England but her dad came the south coast. She moved here after her mum’s death.” Caitlin was reading from her tablet.  
“Where is her dad now?”  
“That’s why she was at the station, he was shot.”  
“Oh.” Cisco just looked at you. His heart reaching out to you. That’s when you started stirring. Your eyes opened and you blinked at the harsh light before sitting up quickly.  
“Okay, just slow down a bit there.” Cisco had rushed up to you but you waved him off.  
“I’m okay, I’m not going to run off. This is weird but I know you guys, I think after my little encounter with Zoom this is probably the safest place for me.” You chuckled, and he smiled at you. You knew he would be just the same as the character you had watched on TV, you instantly wanted him to be your best friend.  
“So you know everything that’s happened to us?”  
“Since the particle accelerator exploded yeah. Well not everything, you know how TV works we just see the exciting stuff, the bad guys not the stuff that goes on all the time.” You added nervously.  
There was a whoosh of air and Caitlin’s hair flew about her face, Barry was standing beside her.  
“So tell us about ourselves!” Cisco excitedly led you over to the control panel.  
“Oh well, where I come from you guys are actors, Carlos Valdes, Danielle Panabaker and Grant Gustin.” You pointed to each of them in turn. “You’re all on instagram and twitter it’s great.” You smiled. “What about me, here I mean?”  
Caitlin looked at Cisco, who dropped his eyes to the ground. You looked up at Barry who had his arms folded. With a sigh he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“(Y/N) You’re um…I’m sorry you’re-”  
“Dead.”  
He nodded.  
“How?”  
“Your dad was killed, shot by a mugger. We, the police thought they had the guy but you thought differently. According to the report you went down to the docks and confronted the shooter. He killed you.”  
“Oh. Talk about a smack in the face. I guess the me here wasn’t as resourceful as me.”  
He cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes, questioning you.  
“In my reality, I killed him.” You sighed, looking down at your knees.  
“Ahh Barry I need you to-” Harrison walked into the room but stopped short when he saw you. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open.  
“(Y/N)?”  
“Yeah and I know all about you! Stealing Barry’s speed to help Zoom! Sorry Barry I know you forgave him but we haven’t. No one really likes Wells from where I’m from.”  
Harrison dropped his eyes, though you caught the tears that where welling in them.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered just loud enough for you all to hear. Harrison went to walk away when Barry stopped him.  
“Wait, what do you know about her? Zoom wanted her!”  
Harrison turned back to them.  
“In my world, Earth two, (Y/N) is well, she was one of the best. You were a Meta-human, and Jessie’s best friend. I’ve known you since you were five.”  
“Harrison, I-” You started.  
“No it’s okay. You know we used to laugh because no matter how many years you had been here you never lost your accent. When Zoom…He wanted to use you for your powers. I don’t know how he did it but he had some kind of control over you.”  
“How did I die, in your world?” You asked stepping up to him.  
He lifted his head and tried to stifle the tears that were falling from his eyes.  
“I didn’t have a choice. I had to do it, you were going to hurt so many people.”  
“You killed me?”  
His eyes met yours and you felt your own tears fall. Harrison swallowed down the lump in his throat and walked out of the lab.  



	2. Chapter 2

So in this world I weak, in his world I was evil and my one I’m nothing wow, I’m kinda a loser in every world.” You huffed sitting down on Barry’s sofa. They had all decided that it would be best if you stayed with him, at least at first, just encase Zoom tried to get to you again. Barry sat down beside you.   
“I don’t think so. (Y/N) when I met you, just after your dad died you were so determined, so strong. I admired you a little bit. It was before I became the Flash and I had never avenged my mum and dad the way you were planning to.”   
You scoffed.   
“Barry the whole reason you went into forensics was to save your dad and get proper justice for your mum.”   
He laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t think I’m going to get used to you knowing everything about me.”   
You glanced to him and then back to your lap.   
“Talking of, I’m really sorry about Patty.”   
Barry dropped his own eyes and you knew you had said the wrong thing.   
“It’s okay, Well it’s not, but I’ll get over it in the end.”   
You nodded. “Yeah I guess, we all get over things like that, mostly.”   
The two of you shared a knowing glance and then returned your eyes to your respective laps. You fiddled with your fingers.   
“So, I can get us dinner if you want, we can order it in.” Barry gave you a grin, the one you loved to see on him when you watched the show. It was strange for you to be seeing him really in front of you and not on a TV screen.   
“Sure, I eat most things. Pizza?”   
“Great, Stay here I’ll go get it. Pepperoni good?”   
You nodded and then he was gone. You sat on the sofa alone and looked around the room. You knew it so well, yet somehow it felt different, smaller in a way.   
You pulled out your phone and clicked it open, surprised that it still worked. You thought about phoning your friends to see if they were around in this Earth but then you thought it might freak them out. You were supposed to be dead in this world; so phoning them would not be cool, they might not even know you in this world. Your shoulders sunk at the thought, What if you never got out of this world and back to them? You supposed there was only a few of them, not a lot of family left and your only friends…they would look for you for a while, you guessed, but in the end they would forget you. Instead, you decided to play some games until Barry got back. Which took all of about five minutes and he was stood in front of you with two large hot pizzas in his hands. You smiled up at him and took the top one off.   
He turned on the TV and put on an old movie for the two of you, grabbed a couple of drinks from the fridge and sat down next to you.   
The two of you laughed and joked like you were old friends not once ever stopping the conversation. When it did finally die down, when all the pizza was gone and you both felt ready to sleep you turned your head to him.   
“What do you think my power was? In Harrison’s world?”   
Barry turned his head towards you, still lent back on the sofa.   
“I don’t know, I bet it was good though, for Zoom to want you like that.”   
You grinned at him.   
“You are really are just that sweet aren’t you?”   
Barry screwed his face up for a moment.   
“I mean on the show, you’re always so lovely to everyone and I guess I’ve never known anyone like that so I always wondered that maybe…”   
“It was put on?”   
You nodded, a little ashamed of yourself.   
“Yeah I can understand that I guess, but no I just am this way. I wouldn’t know how to be any other way. I’m not the actor from your world.”   
You were both silent for a moment looking at each other. A hundred thoughts went through your head. You had always liked the look of the Barry on your TV, you couldn’t deny that and now sitting across from him that attraction was only getting bigger. You tried to push the thought away knowing that he was still in love with Patty and he would never think of you like that. You were just a kid from another world. Your eyes refocused on him and you noticed that he had gotten a little closer to you. He was smiling but you could see the apprehension in his eyes. He drew in a long staggered breath, his eyes darting down to your lips then back to your eyes.  
“Well I guess we should go to bed.” Barry cleared his throat as he jumped up. “You can have the spare room, it’s just down the hall. I’ll um…I’ll see you in the morning.” He had almost tripped on the rug when he rounded the sofa. You almost laughed out loud at his awkwardness as you followed him round.   
“Thanks Barry. Thank you for trusting me.”   
“Yeah sure. See you in the morning (Y/N).” He sort of waved at you before going off to his bedroom. With a large smile on your face you turned to go to your own room when you felt a breeze pass you. Your whole body froze as you looked up.   
“Zoom?”   
“(Y/N) Why are with him?”   
“Look, I have no idea who you really are and I’m not the (Y/N) from your world. I don’t have any powers and you just have to leave me alone. I just want to go back to my own world.”   
“No.”   
“No? You don’t get a say in it buddy.”   
“I could take you with me right now, you wouldn’t have a chance to get away.”   
“If you wanted to do that you would have straight away. No you’re here for a reason, to get to the Flash. You know that he will come here, come for me but the Flash isn’t an idiot he won’t come out.” Your words were a statement to Zoom and a warning to Barry who you knew was waiting at his door.   
“I will have you again.”   
“No. Unfortunately for you I know better than the (Y/N) you knew.”   
Your heart was pounding in your chest as you tried to keep your cool in front of him.   
Zoom tilted his head looking at you, and you knew in that moment that you had dared him. Daring the bad guy is never a good idea. He charged forward and before you knew it he had you in his arms and you were struggling to breath for the air that whipped around you. You managed to peel open your eyes and look over his shoulder seeing Barry running behind you. He was trying to get to you but he couldn’t catch up. You silently willed him to run faster.   
You felt Zoom’s head turn towards you and then he shifted his hold on you, one of his hands coming up to your neck. A sharp pain hit you just below your left ear. Your vision started to blur and your arms couldn’t hold on to him any more. The next thing you knew he was standing above the news building, your body limp in his hands.   
“You will come round to my thinking soon (Y/N).”   
“(Y/N)!” Barry was standing a few feet away, his Flash suit already on covering his face. Zoom laughed and then dropped you over the edge. Barry waisted no time in running over it himself. He could see you falling, your eyes closed. He had to get to you. He had to go faster, but ever since Wells had siphoned some of his speed, Barry hadn’t got back up to his old self. His heart was racing as he ran faster, using the building for leverage he jumped away from it, his arms stretched out for you. He clasped his fingers around your wrist and managed to pull you back to him and slow down. He hit the ground with some force leaving a slight crack in the pavement. His eyes shot upwards to the roof of the news building, just as Zoom ran away. He looked down to your unconscious body in his hands. He started running, he had to get you back to the lab.   
AS he ran you started to stir in his arms, his name fell from your lips.   
“I’m here (Y/N). It’s okay I’ve got you.”   
“Barry, I don’t think I can.. Barry!” He looked round to you, your eyes glowed white, like glitter under a spotlight, and then he saw it the electricity that jumped from him to you and his whole body slowed to a crawling pace.   
“What the hell?”   
“Barry I can’t…” You fell from his hands as he dropped to his knees. Lightning flashed around your body.   
“(Y/N) How did you do that?”   
You couldn’t answer him, your whole body was shaking, vibrating to quickly you could hardly think of your own name let alone here Barry.   
The Flash quickly called out to Cisco through his ear piece to bring the van round to pick you both up. His own body felt weak, almost like he would never be able to hold up his own body weight again.


	3. Chapter 3

Your eyes shot open at the sound of others talking around you. Barry was sat in a chair close to you with Caitlin beside him, her arms where crossed and her face scowled. Following her eye line you scanned over Cisco and to Harrison who was stood with his hands on his hips and his feet wide apart.   
You didn’t say anything but listened to them.   
“I don’t know what Zoom did to her last night, but on Earth 2 her powers were similar to what happened to you last night Barry. She could use the power of any meta around her, draw in their power and use it for herself. Once she learnt to control it she could pick and choose whose power she took, even able to take it without harming the meta or stopping the meta from using the power themselves." 

"Don’t forget to tell them about her emotional state, Harrison.” Jay Garrick had appeared behind Caitlin. Harrison huffed and looked away.   
“What, Jay?” Barry asked looking up at him.   
“When ever (Y/N) gets emotional she drains any meta human close to her.” Jay explained.   
“Drains them?” Cisco asked.   
“Pulls the powers into herself, but it’s painful for the meta, as you experienced last night Barry.”   
“I hurt you?” You blurted out alerting them all to your now awake status. Barry got out of his chair and walked over to you, sitting down on the side of the bed.  
“I’m fine, you don’t need to worry, I heal quick. How are you feeling?”   
Why did he have to be so nice? You nodded your head.   
“I think I’m okay. What happened to me?”   
“We’re not completely sure but we think that Zoom injected you with something that gave you your powers.” Caitlin spoke up, you could just about see her over Barry’s shoulder.   
“So I’m a meta human now?”   
Barry pulled up half of his mouth in a sad smile.   
“I’m sorry (Y/N)” He almost whispered it.   
You mirrored his smile and looked down to your hands.   
“So my power is to hurt people. That’s why Zoom wants me isn’t it? He wants me to have my powers so he can use me like he used the me from his Earth?”   
“Yeah.” Jay answered, he walked up to your other side and patted your hand. A spark of lightning sprang between the two of you.   
“Oh god I’m sorry!” You spat out quickly pulling your hand up to your chest.   
“No, it’s fine. It always happened with the other you.” He was looking at you strangely, almost as if he was fighting the urge to hug you.   
“How well did you know her? Me?” You asked curious.   
Jay blinked a few times.   
“I thought I knew you really well. When you came to Star labs we worked together. I thought we were getting through to you when…” He stopped ran his tongue over his bottom lip and cast his eyes to the ground, “I can’t do this!” He turned on his heel and darted from the room. Everyone’s eyes went to Harrison.   
He rolled his eyes.   
“When I shot you, our you, Zoom dissapeared, Jay held your body as you died. He carried you back to the lab and he buried you. You were my daughter’s best friend through out childhood but with Jay it was like two minds that just connected on a different level. Intellectually. I won’t make assumptions as to your education, but the (Y/N) from my Earth was the smartest person I had ever met, she was smarter than Jay, than me, than everyone. I thought…we all thought that you would be so much more than what you became in the end.”   
You didn’t have an answer, no one did, you all stayed in your places in silence and watched Harrison leave in much the same manor as Jay had. You looked up at Barry.   
“Put me in the tube.”   
“What?”   
“Barry, Zoom got to me at your house, and now I have these powers that I have no idea how to control. I think it would just be best if I was somewhere where I can’t hurt anyone.”   
“No. We don’t have to do that.” His hand came down on yours and you knew you felt the spark that shot between you just like with Jay. Barry’s hand didn’t flinch he kept hold of your hand, gripped tight in his.   
“We’ll sort this out but together. There is something on this Earth that you didn’t have in the other two.”   
“What?”   
“Me?” There was that cocky grin you loved. Still holding your hand he looked round.   
“Cisco do you think you could start work on a suit, maybe get Harrison to help you?”  
“Suit that’ll keep the high emotion in check and look hot at the same time, I can do that!” He smiled at you showing his teeth before marching over to his computer. Barry coaxed you to get out of bed and after you had dressed into a Star labs T-shirt, he told you that he wanted to show you something. You agreed and followed him out of the lab.   
“Are you sure it’s okay? I mean what if Zoom comes back?” You asked pulling at his arm. Barry slid his hand into yours and gave it a squeeze.   
“I won’t let him hurt you. I promise.”   
You let out a breath and nodded, allowing him to pull you forward. He was walking you towards a park, it was only once you stopped by the lake that you realised he was still holding onto your hand.   
“I looked into you. The you from here.” He spoke looking out over the water.   
“Oh.” You answered.   
“Your life, I mean… growing up in England not knowing who your dad was, thinking it was someone else and then when your mum…moving out here to find him only for him to be shot like that. When I found out who did it…I’m going to find him for you and I’ll stop him.”   
“Barry, I already did that. On my Earth, I already got my revenge.”   
“But not here, the you from here, she’s dead because… I was in a coma when it all happened to you but I wish I hadn’t been. I wish I could have saved you.”   
“You know what I wish?” He shook his head. “I wish Barry Allen was real in my world. There is no Central City where I come from, I knew my dad on my Earth, he was there the whole time when I was a child. When he died we had been visiting New York. I was England when I fell into this place. But I thin if you had been there, if Barry Allen had been a real person in my world I think I would have liked him.”   
“I think he would have liked you to. I wish that the me of your world knew you. I know I’m completely different on that Earth, but if I’m anything to go by he would have loved you. I mean, I think you’re pretty cool.”   
“Thanks Barry.”   
You turned away from him and sat down on a nearby bench. He followed and rested down beside you.   
“So I got as far as you going to Earth 2. Killer Frost, and reverbe, pretty narly for you right?”   
“Ha, yeah you could say that”   
“How…I mean…how did it feel, to know about you and Iris?”   
“I guess you know how I felt about her?” You nodded.   
“Seeing her in that world, at first it was amazing to know that somewhere I got to be with her, but Joe, he hated me.”   
“I saw.”   
“I couldn’t handle that. I think in a way it was a perfect world, My mother was alive and with my dad, I had Iris but that was it. I didn’t Joe, or Caitlin or Cisco. I'l always love Iris but I don’t love her like that any more, I would rather have her as my sister than…it just wasn’t the same on Earth 2.”   
“I get that. She was all detective hard arse and you were kind of a weed.”   
He laughed at that and agreed.   
“Yeah Barry of that world had no spunk.”   
“I prefer you from this Earth.”   
“Thanks.”   
“Oh!” A thought suddenly occurred to you, “You have to introduce me to Felicity!”   
“What?”   
“Felicity Smoak! She is soo cool I need to meet her. Maybe before I have to go back to my world you could introduce me to her?” You bit your bottom lip and looked at him.   
“Yeah, yeah of course.” His eyes didn’t make contact with yours, “I hadn’t thought about getting you back to your Earth.”   
Your excitement from a moment ago dropped as quickly as it came. You had said it but you hadn’t wanted it. In all honesty you didn’t have anything to go back to.   
“Well I figured I would have to go back. Wouldn’t I?”   
“I don’t know.”   
For a few minutes the two of you sat in a comfortable silence looking out over the lake. until you asked him another question.   
“What are we doing here Barry?”   
“I don’t really know, I guess I wanted to get out of the lab, but I also didn’t want leave you there. I wanted to get to know you.”   
“Why? It would be a lot easier for both of us if you didn’t. A lot easier for me.”   
“Why?”   
“Barry, eventually I will have to go home, I’ll have to leave here and leave you and the more I get to know you the more I have to lose when I go back. Going back there and not having you around when I’ve met you and got to know you. It would be like you died. So close but so far away. I couldn’t do it. I just couldn’t. I’m sorry Barry. I think I should go back to the lab.” You got to your feet and started walking, your arms folded tight over your chest. Barry stayed on the bench, his eyes watching you as you walked away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you would like me to continue. And don't forget you can make requests on my tumblr page   
> http://thedepthsoffandomminds.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude stop starring at her!"   
"I'm not staring I'm watching her, she's training and I'm just-"   
"No you're staring." Cisco interrupted Barry's protest. Barry folded his arms over his chest.   
"So she has been here for three months now, (Y/N)'s getting pretty good at controlling her powers. With Wells and Jay teaching her she should be an expert in no time."   
Barry nodded, he wasn't really paying attention, his eyes trained on to you as you worked with Jay.   
"Earth to Barry!" Cisco waved his hand in front of him.   
"What?"   
"I was saying, we haven't been able to find the way she came in. I have a feeling she might be here for a long time."   
Barry took a breath and turned his head over his shoulder to look at his friend.   
"No we have to keep trying to get her home. It isn't fair to keep her here."  
"You do know it's okay to have feelings for her don't you?" Iris had walked in and was stood behind the two men. They both turned to look at her.   
"Iris-"   
"No Barry, I can see it in the way you look at her. It's the way you used to look at me. It's okay, you're allowed to like her."   
She shook his head.   
"No, i won't do that to anyone else."   
Iris put her hand on his shoulder.   
"Not everyone is Patty you know, she can handle herself."   
"Guys just drop it, I can't..." He drew his bottom lip between his teeth for a second before simply walking out.   
You stopped sparing with Jay when you saw him walk out of the room. Blinking a few times you felt your heart sink, just like every time he left you alone. Of course you weren't completely alone you were with Jay and the others were close but for some reason when he wasn't around you felt lonely. You had been staying with him since you arrived on Earth 1 as they called it and you every morning when you woke up you got a little more excited to see him again. You let a long breath and stepped away from Jay.   
"Done for the day (Y/N)?"   
You glanced back.   
"Yeah, sorry Jay I'm just not feeling it today." You slumped down into a chair and wiped some of your sweat away with a towel. Jay sat down next to picking up his water bottle.   
"You're worried about Zoom aren't you?"   
"Jay, it's been months and nothing. All that he did, coming to Barry's house and taking me and now nothing. It's like he just forgot about me."   
"No this is what he wants. He wants you to be thinking about him. The longer he is away the more obsessed you'll get with him."   
Your eyes fell to your lap and you nodded.   
"I think I'll just go for a walk." You said getting up and walking out of Star labs. Stepping outside you drew in a long breath and let the fresh air fill your lungs. As you stood there you felt a tingle in your fingers and looked down to them. There was a strange green light sparking between them.   
"What the hell?" Just then your knees gave way and you fell to the ground your hand landing square to the road. Low rumbles vibrated beneath you. Your eyes darted around until you saw a young boy stood on the far side. He caught you looking at him and darted into the trees. The ground started to shake more but this time you knew it wasn't you. rushing back inside you slammed into Barry who was running at top speed. You felt yourself hit the wall before you had realised you were moving. Barry stopped and spun round seeing you on the ground.   
"(Y/N) I'm so sorry I didn't see you!"   
"It's okay Barry." You huffed out as he helped you to your feet. Once again there was a spark that travelled between your hands when you touched. He kept your hand in his as he ran to the lab. He was running at your speed but after a few steps you used your powers to match his pace, getting the two of you beside Cisco in a matter of seconds.   
"Cisco, you're looking for a kid, he is barely old enough to be out on his own." You said at top speed.   
"How do you know that?" Caitlin asked looked at you with narrowed eyes.   
"I saw him outside, I felt his power."   
Cisco quickly used the security cameras to find the kid who was standing outside the lab where you had been moments before. He was looking up at the door, a smile planted across his face as pulses of green light shot from his fingers to the ground. AS they watched the screen they suddenly saw Barry in full flash costume standing on front of the kid.   
****  
"Listen kid you gotta stop the Earth quake."   
The boy smiled at him and the pulses only strengthened.   
"Come on, don't make me take you inside!"   
The boy looked over his shoulder as a streak of light appeared behind him, stopping a hair width away from his back.   
"Zoom!"   
"Is that all it takes to draw you out Flash? Wave a meta human in your face?"   
"What do you want?"   
"You know what I want! Just give her to me and we can finish all of this."   
"You'll never get her!" Barry charge forward but Zoom was still too fast for him and flung the scarlet speedster sideways. Barry hit the ground with a thud and you felt it in your own body. You watched as Barry and Zoom fought, until you couldn't watch it any more. Wiping a tear from your face you stormed out there.   
"ZOOM!" You shouted at him and he stopped, holding Barry's weakened body in his hand.   
"Put him down!"   
"(Y/N) Come with me and I will leave the Flash alone!"   
Your eyes darted over to Barry's and he looked at you, pleading silently for you to not go with him. Your mind was made up though. You closed your eyes and took in a few deep breaths, your feet working almost independently of your mind. You took a few steps forward until you were directly in front of the boy, the light from his fingers subsided and you took his hand in yours. Zoom threw Barry so his body hit the side of Star labs and took hold of you and the child before zooming away.   
For the second time Barry watched you leave.


	5. Chapter 5

You in the chair you sat in everyday, your mind almost blank as you stretched your mind out to the rest of Central City. Zoom had recruited a meta-human who can listen into other people’s mind and you had been using his powers for some time. You would use them to go into the minds of your friends to hear what they were saying or to see their faces. You had been careful not to go into Barry’s mind. There was no real reason to why but you felt almost ashamed to look. Zoom walked around the room and you knew it was time. After being with him for seven days you had come up with a plan. You didn’t really know how long it would take for it to work but you had to try.   
“Zoom. We need to find a meta-human with the power of immortality.” you spoke with no emotion in your voice. He looked round at you, it was the first time you had spoken since you had gone with him.   
“Why?”   
“It’s simple, we find the meta-human, I take their immortality and I give it to you. That way you will never die. Killing Flash will be easy after that.” Your eyes hadn’t left their spot on the opposite wall, still you knew that he had walked closer to you. You could almost feel his breath on your neck.   
“And what has made you come round to my way of thinking?”   
“Who said I have come round? I come from a very different world Zoom, Where I am from you adapt to survive. I’m adapting.” You hardly believed your own words but you had to make him believe you.   
His black mouth moved up into a smile and your skin crawled with disgust.   
“If you can exchange the powers sweet heart why do we not just take them from the Flash?”   
“Because if we go up against him now, they have to many toys, the whole team have something that will eventually kill all of us. Forgive me Zoom but even if you do win against him I don’t want to be dead by the end of it. So we find the Meta-human with immortality then neither of us die.” You could see the cogs starting to turn in his brain, you stood quickly and started to walk away.   
“That’s your choice or I leave.”   
Zoom straightened himself up and chuckled.   
“You are not like the (Y/N) of my world.”   
“I’m not the (Y/N) of your world.”

*******

Cisco stood beside Caitlin in the lab watching Barry on the treadmill.   
“How long has been at it today?” She asked.   
“Four hours so far”   
“He missed work again. Joe called.”   
“He’s taking this real hard.”   
“Cisco we need to do something, for the last week all he has done is train and fight people.”   
“We’ve caught over twenty criminals this week, There can’t be many left in the city.”   
“That isn’t the point Cisco!” Caitlin grumbled at him.   
Barry was running, he running as fast as he could and with every step he was trying to run faster. He had to run faster, be faster, be stronger. There had to be a way for him to get you back. He couldn’t hear his friends in the adjoining room.   
Jay was standing behind Caitlin now his arms crossed over his chest.   
“I understand how he feels. When (Y/N), the one from Earth 2 went to Zoom I felt like I had failed everyone. She was the one person who I thought would be part of my team forever but there she goes again. Always leaving the Flash.”   
“You really cared about her didn’t you?” Cisco asked turning to him.   
“She was like a sister to me in a way, I thought I had failed her. The truth was on Earth two she failed me. But here, This time it is on us. All of us. We should have been more careful. (Y/N) never should have been able to get out there and go with him.”   
Just as he was speaking Cisco started to feel heavy in his head. It was similar to the way he felt when he vibed but this time it was worse. Almost as if the pictures forming in his head were being dropped in from a great height. His hand went up to press on his temple and his body slumped forward until he had a hand resting on Jay.   
Just as quickly as it came the pain subsided and he breathed through it.   
“Cisco?” Caitlin tried to look him in the face but the young scientist waved her off. Saying he had a headache and needed to rest for a bit, Cisco darted outo f the room until he found a quiet spot. Hiding away from the others he slumped down on the ground and once again felt the weight in his mind.   
“Are you alone now?”   
“Yes!”  
The voice in his head felt like she was standing right in front of him.   
“You have to listen to me very carefully, and in no way can you tell anyone else what I am doing! Do you understand?”  
“(Y/N) I can’t just do what you want, you went off with Zoom! You might be evil now for all I know!”   
“Cisco, please.I am doing this to help Barry. You have to believe me. Now come on we don’t have a lot of time. I am using another Meta’s powers and the longer I am using them the quicker he will notice it.”   
“Okay I’m listening.”   
“Good, here’s the plan.” You quickly told him everything and he agreed to help you.   
“All you have to do is find me the Meta-human and then get Barry to the right place at the right time.”   
“Sure no problem!” Cisco answered sarcastically.   
“Cisco?”   
“Yeah (Y/N)?”   
“Tell him I’m sorry.”   
“You’ll be able to tell him yourself!”   
You didn't answer, instead the weight lifted from Cisco’s mind and he knew you were gone.  
******

You looked around and saw one of Zoom’s meta’s looking at you. You looked back at him and you saw his eyes falter. For some reason everyone one of them, except Zoom, appeared to be scared of you. They walked around you on tip toes, they never spoke to you unless ordered to by Zoom. You knew some of them had come from Earth two and at times you wondered how bad you actually had been in that world. It was time to use that fear.  
“Come here!” You practically ordered him. He stepped forward a few feet.   
“You probably noticed I have been using your powers?” He nodded to you.   
“Good, I’m bored of searching. Use your power to look for all the Meta-humans and find one with immortality or healing powers. Understand?”   
Again he nodded.   
“Good when you find them, tell me. Zoom and I have an appointment to make with them.”   
You sat back down in your chair and looked back up to the spot on the wall, switching your mind off to the people around you. It was the only way you could cope with what you were doing. You didn’t know where this new strength had come from, but you were going to use it. Use it to save Barry.


	6. Chapter 6

Four more months had passed by you before you had known what was happening. The constant mind contact with Cisco had kept you both up-to-date with plans. He had recently returned from a trip to Earth 2 with Barry and Wells. Apparently they had saved Harrison’s daughter Jessie. You had to admit you where happy for him, even if you did still have a little bias against him from watching the show. They had all gotten back safely, with barely seconds to go before the breach collapsed. However Zoom had reached through and grabbed Jay, plunging his hand through the Earth 2 speedster’s chest and dragging him back through. For a moment you had thought that they had succeeded and you would be able to go back to Barry. Zoom took that hope away when he appeared in front of you. He was angry and started smashing things up, he even killed one of the meta-humans that had stood to close to him. you had no idea how he had gotten back to Earth 1 but there he was. You watched him as he stormed around you. His eyes trained on you and he stormed forwards, grabbing you by the neck and holding you up. Your back hit the cold wall behind you and you grabbed his arm, your legs kicking out but hitting nothing. In that moment your eyes changed and a strange glitter seemed to shimmer around your body. Zoom’s eyes widened and you knew he was worried. You pulled the power from a meta-human who could feel was nearby, your body began to change and in the place of the soft skin that once been there was now flames. Hot and burning through Zoom’s hand. He dropped you and fell. By they time you hit the ground you had returned to your normal self. With a huff he left. You were alone again and that was when you started to cry. Heavy sobs wrecked your body as you sat bent in on yourself in the cold room. 

“We have him, the immortal meta!” Zoom was standing behind you and huffing out his words. You were more than aware of the fact he presented you already and had gotten a message to Cisco for them to be ready. Standing up you finally looked up at Zoom for the first time since he had taken you to his hideout. With a long sigh you held your hand out to him and he took hold of you, ‘Zooming’ out and across the city. You closed your eyes and held your breath. It was true that Zoom went a lot faster than Barry did.   
He stopped suddenly and you had to hold onto him tighter to keep from falling. He put down carefully and for a moment he was silent holding onto your wrist and looking into your eyes. There was an emotion there but you couldn’t get to it. You couldn’t understand it.   
“What do you want with me?”   
A small voice came from behind you, you spun round and saw him. The looked young but you knew he wasn’t. Professor Clarke had been working in a university close by when the partical explosion happened and with his new regeneration powers he had changed his face to younger version of himself. Your mouth had run dry and you couldn’t move. You knew what you were about to do and you only hoped his power would help him. With a glance back at Zoom you stepped forward.   
“I need you stay very still. The more you struggle, the faster you will die.”   
His face paled and you saw him gulp. Your hand came up and glitter surrounded you once more. The stronger the power the more you had to work at drawing it in. You watched as the man crumbled and fell to the ground clutching his chest. His power streaming out of him in waves and washing over you. Inside your body you felt it get stronger. Scars healing themselves and muscles becoming harder. You tried to breath but it got caught in your throat when you saw what you were really doing. You were killing an innocent man, who had never hurt anyone else. For a moment you almost faulted but you regained your composer when you felt him. You could Barry, the rush of his powers as he got closer. You stopped and turned to Zoom. You were enjoying the rush that Barry’s closeness was given you and you wanted to feel more. Your eyes locked with Zoom’s and he smiled at you. You wondered how you had ever been frightened of him. Your hand came up and the glitter that surrounded you began to spark with gold. He stopped smiling and lent forward to catch his breath.   
“What are you doing?” He called out to you. You didn’t bother answering but let the Flash do the talking for you as he came hurtling into the area, he pushed Zoom tot he ground and stood in front of you. You nodded and touched his chest. Barry felt a new speed fill him and he turned to Zoom briefly before looking back at you.   
“Go take him out, I’ll keep his powers down.” He nodded and ran. You watched as he and Zoom fought. Barry was getting faster each moment as you drew power from Zoom and gave it to him. That was until the moment you watched Zoom’s body collapse to the ground. His power was spent, but you needed more. You needed to feel it all inside you. Closing your eyes you took in a long breath and listened into the city. You could hear the meta-humans and you could feel their powers. Using your own you drew them in. Pulling the powers of meta’s into yourself. The glitter that was creating a cloud around you.

“Cisco! Caitlin I need you here now to deal with Zoom!” Barry called into his ear piece. When he heard the rushed footsteps of his friends getting closer he approached the cloud. He could hardly see you in the middle of it.   
“What do I do?”   
“I saw this before with the (Y/N) from my world. She is killing them, all the meta-humans.” Wells called over to him. Barry looked back and watched as Cisco clutched a hand to his own chest. The glittering cloud was vibrating now, as you drew on his power.   
“We have to kill her!” Wells shouted his voice getting almost lost in the wind that wiped around them.   
“No!” Barry’s heart almost stopped, “No there has to be a way. Jay said that he was getting through to her.”   
“He thought that his friendship would save her. He believed that the love they shared as friends was enough to bring her back but he was wrong!”   
Barry’s shoulders fell and he almost felt relaxed. He knew how to stop you. How to stop you from using your powers. Turning back to you he took in a few deep breaths and started running. The speed you had given him from Zoom was still coursing through his body and he used it. He broke through into the cloud though it slowed him considerably.   
In the middle you were there with your feet hovering above the ground. The powers drawing into you. Barry looked at your face as the tears streamed from your eyes.   
“(Y/N)!” He called out to you. Your eyes blinked and he knew you could hear him. He called again as he pushed himself closer to you. The strength of the cloud always pushing against him. You felt his hand on your arm and it bought a warmth to your skin. Looking down at him you wished you could stop.   
“Please (Y/N) Please stop.” He was pleading with you.   
“I can’t.” Your voice came out in barely a whisper.   
Barry looked around himself not knowing what to do.   
“You have to!”   
“But the power, it feels to good. Barry I need it!”   
“No you don’t, look at me, (Y/N). I am fine. You’re not taking my powers.” You look into his eyes and realised that all feeling of speed had left you. The ground beneath you started to rumble and green light waved around you. Barry saw you looking at your hand and bringing his own up, entangled his fingers with yours. You felt something new inside you jolt.   
“Barry you have to get them out of here!”   
“I’m not leaving you!”   
“You have to Barry, please, it’s the only thing I can think of. The only way I can stop this! But I need you all gone! Please?”   
“I’m coming back for you!” He said his other hand cupping your face and bringing himself closer to you.   
“I’ll come back to you.” he whispered, his forehead resting on yours before another wave of green pushed him backwards before mixing with the glittering cloud. He nodded at you and left the way he came.   
When he was sure he had gotten everyone far enough away he turned back just in time to see the streams of light that had once been pouring into you blast outwards. The heat from the wave pushed Barry to the ground.  
“No”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me a comment and let me know what you think! Thanks


End file.
